Come back to me
by chantal1
Summary: Happens after The Game , RandM and VandN relationship , and abit of a supernatural phenomena


Author : Angelic Sinner , AKA : Chantal   
Title : Come back to me .   
Summary : Happens after the episode THE GAME , MandR relationship and a bit of NandV.   
Rating : PG13   
Disclaimer : They don't belong to me .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The heiress stood in the dark , thinking about the years she spent   
on the plateau , after all they weren't all that bad . Even though she had faced   
the weirdest of things ,at night it all seemed so calm ,that it was hard not to   
think that she was in some kind of a paradise . It smelled so good and the breeze ,   
so refreshing ,caressed her face and she smiled , remembering Roxton and all the things   
he had done to her , saving her many times physically and emotionally .She put her hand   
on her face pretending it was that of the man she had lost sleep over , but it was   
nothing like the real deal . Lost in her fantasies she didn't see the figure surging   
from the dark , grabbing her by the waist , a hand on her mouth , whispering to her not   
to scream .   
-Why Marguerite , that was a great way to handle a whip ,. He turned her to face him .   
-Damn you Roxton . She said breathing heavily . You almost gave me a heart attack .   
He smiled , that charming smile , how could she resist ? and she   
returned him the gesture .   
-And that leather thing , sure did suit you .   
She grinned . - You sure did notice .   
He pulled her closer to him , brushing his lips against hers :" I sure did notice "   
, his hand pressing the base of her neck he pulled her deeper into the kiss , while   
another hand rested on her lower back . Marguerite felt her heart pounding , she   
felt so good in his arms , but then again she couldn't surrender to him that easily .   
If it was another man , perhaps she wouldn't have cared , yes , maybe she wouldn't ,   
not even about the consequences , but with John she did care about the outcome , and   
she'd rather stay away , long for him from far ,than be with him and get hurt . She   
pulled away .   
- Marguerite , What 's wrong ?   
-We can't do this John ... I can't . I know the outcome ... I don't want to ruin what   
we have .   
-Marguerite You know ... She starts walking away . You know I would never hurt you .   
He continued .   
He sighed , looking at her one last time , then crashed in the chair .   
  
Marguerite laid on her bed , tears filled her eyes , she wanted him ,   
wanted him so bad , why was she so damn complicated . She emerged from her room , to   
talk to him , to fix what she had broken , Cause she was hurting , hurting for not   
letting him love her , or desire her , hurting cause she needed his affection .   
  
-Roxton , we need to talk .   
But as she stood in front of the chair to face him , all she could see was a stiff body .   
She couldn't scream . Marguerite ran to Challenger's room .   
-Challenger , it's Roxton , wake up Challenger .   
She kept screaming and Veronica ran to her side . - what is wrong Marguerite ?   
- it's Roxton , oh god , it's Roxton .   
Malone followed the two ladies , shocked by the sight . Roxton was as hard as wood .   
-What is wrong my dear , said Challenger from behind .   
Marguerite ran to him , he hands on his shoulder .   
-You got to help him professor , you got to do something .   
As The professor got closer from the body , the tree house members could see the horror   
on his face .   
-It looks like the water has been drained from his body . Said Challenger ,   
Marguerite was crying heavily , Veronica by her side , and Malone researching   
the books hoping to find an answer .   
-I feel it's a curse .   
-I don't know Veronica , There were many cases of spontaneous combustion , what if this   
is natural ?   
-You are right Malone , but still we have to find out what caused it .   
- Then this is it , it's over isn't it . Cried the heiress .   
-Come on Marguerite I will help you to your room .   
-No Veronica , I don't want to leave him .   
-But staying here will only hurt you more . Answered The blond beauty . Veronica took   
Marguerite by the arm and led her to her room .   
  
  
The two ladies sat on the bed , Veronica a bit hesitant at first , hugged Marguerite ,   
letting her know that everything will be all right , but the only answer she got was more   
sobs , and her heart was breaking to see this once strong woman , slowly collapsing in her   
arms .   
-I love him Veronica .   
-I know Marguerite , I know .   
  
Miss Krux , had fallen to sleep . exhausted by all the tears she had shed ,   
and Veronica sat beside her , watching over her all night . Something new had been formed   
between them as she had started to see new sides of the heiress .   
Malone came in with tea .   
-Find anything .   
-Challenger is working on it , but I think we must go find a decent place for burial .   
-Poor Marguerite ...   
  
  
  
Marguerite couldn't contain her tears , Pain was visible on   
Challenger's and Malone's face , while Veronica , trying to be strong , wiped   
the tear that managed to escape from her swollen eyes .   
Roxton's body laid in a box , each on his turn bid him farewell , before the   
journalist covered the wooden coffin with dirt . Challenger held the heiress in his   
arms and Veronica held her hand.   
-Come on Marguerite , we better get to the tree house , before nightfall , tomorrow   
we'll go to the Zenga Village , to let them know .   
-It's ok Veronica , just give me five minutes .   
  
Marguerite kneeled where her only love was now laying .   
-I do love you Roxton , but I feel such a rage , such hate because you were taken from me .   
But I love you , I do , I promise to never forget the brightness you brought into my heart .   
She stood , looked at the others .-We better go .   
  
  
  
  
The next day , they all headed to the Zenga Village . Insomnia was   
visible on Marguerite's face . She had sneaked out of the tree house at dawn , bringing   
fresh flowers to Roxton's grave . Veronica had followed her from behind without letting   
her notice .   
Sadness filled the air , when all the Zenga people heard about John . Asig pulled Veronica   
aside .-I think I know what has happened . -What do you mean Asig ? - Veronica , I think   
Roxton's soul is trapped somewhere , we need to retrieve his body , call back his soul and   
reunite the two. -You mean it's a curse ? - Yes , I think Veronica , and there's no harm in   
trying .   
-I will talk to Malone and Challenger .   
The moon illumined her tired face as Marguerite on a rock . She was lost in   
her thoughts. She felt a breath on her face and she caressed her cheek remembering the night   
he held her , and kissed her. It sent shivers through her whole body , then she sensed something , something   
was moving on the dirt .A reptile perhaps she thought to herself , then she noticed it spelled a word .   
" You do look lovely , whip or no whip " Marguerite stood .   
-Roxton ? she cried , Roxton is that you ? She heard no answer , nothing .   
She ran to the village , to Veronica's room .   
-Veronica ,. Roxton talked to me .   
-What Marguerite , it's midnight .   
-He talked to me .   
-Who   
-Roxton ... who .!!!   
-Wake up , something is wrong here .   
Veronica sat in her bed . - Asig was right .   
  
Roxton's body was exhumed , Challenger covered it , so it wouldn't disturb   
Marguerite , and an old witch doctor was brought to his side .   
Marguerite was nervous , trembling like a leaf in Veronica's arms .   
-It is a curse . Said the old wise man . A curse that has separated his soul from his   
body . A curse from the Gods up above who watch us . Perhaps now this man is released   
from his past and can look peacefully into the future .   
  
HE started chanting , unknown words , dancing to a certain beat he was creating .   
Marguerite felt John move under the cover .-He's alive . She ran to him , taking off   
the sheet that laid on top of him . He opened his eyes and she showered him with kisses   
all over his face , constantly whispering I love you , I love you , I love you .   
Ned held Veronica in his arms , the whole village was dancing with happiness .   
-What a fine story that will make hun Ned ? The journalist hugged Veronica and kissed   
her .-There are certain things I have learned Veronica , I don't intend to leave this   
world with unspoken feelings .   
The blond girl smiled at him as he came closer to kiss her once again .   
-Oh Marguerite , I saw my brother , I am forgiven Marguerite .   
-Never do that to me again Lord John , You gave me quite a scare .   
-Is that a tear I see in you eyes .   
-Do shut up . Come on we've got to return to the village .   
  
  
  
  
The celebration lasted until dawn , everybody was happy , Veronica   
was teaching Ned a couple of dancing steps , Asig and her husband were gathered around   
Challenger , and Marguerite , well she wasn't in sight .   
Roxton walked to the hut where miss Krux was supposed to be staying , and he found her ,   
sitting on the bed , hands crossed around her knees .   
-May I share you thoughts ?   
-You already have . She smiled .   
-I have put the past behind me Marguerite , I am free now .   
She put her hand on his face , he was newly shaved , she could feel it ,   
-I am so happy for you John . She leaned closer and gave him a kiss .   
-Perhaps I can free you from whatever that is , that is haunting you .   
She hugged him tightly .   
-I don't ever want to lose you John . It's been hell to know you are dead , dead without   
me ever telling you how I feel .   
-I heard you Marguerite , and that night when you felt a breeze on your cheek , that was   
me .   
-You did save me Roxton , You have showed me love , and that is all I need specially when   
it comes from you ... She paused for a second .And of course some gems . She grinned .   
He threw himself at her , and she laughed like she had never done before , he kissed her ,   
touching her , memorizing every part of her body with his hands .   
-What a shame , the leather top is in the tree house .She whispered to his ear   
-Well don't worry my dear , there will be a lot of other opportunities . He replied ,   
unbuttoning her shirt .   
  
  
  
  
  
  
My first fic . Review it please .   
hope u like it .


End file.
